


【锤基】我见青衫多妩媚

by HeliusWindeast



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliusWindeast/pseuds/HeliusWindeast
Summary: 古风武侠au，中短篇





	1. 第一回   袁小将巧计生擒敌，洛劳非奄奄托家业

**Author's Note:**

> 关于姓氏：  
> 我（懵逼）：每次看古风民国都不知道他们该取什么本土化的名字，tt啊我怎么办啊  
> tt（兴奋）：跟我姓吧，跟我姓袁！  
> 我：好啊好啊（遂下笔）开国皇帝袁尤弥……
> 
> 袁尤弥=尤弥尔，最开始血肉创造天地孕育生命的那个巨人，  
> 狄尔=提尔，被芬里尔咬掉胳膊的阿萨神（？），以后的以后再提  
> 姓海的救了奥丁的千夫长=海姆达尔  
> 本篇人物只从神话+mcu+漫画取人名，并不代表人物阵营立场

第一回 袁小将巧计生擒敌 洛劳非奄奄托家业

话说天下大势，分久必合、合久必分，七十年前，王朝大业，颓颓欲倾，各地节度使皆起兵自立，乃建九国。  
阿萨便是这时候建立，开国皇帝袁尤弥原本乃是京兆尹，养私兵、屯军械，连宫中禁军都被他收买了个七七八八，成天里只盼着前朝的身患隐疾膝下无子的老皇帝纵情酒色，一命呜呼。许是他的虔诚感动神仙菩萨，不过一二年，天逢大旱又国库亏空，各地都揭竿而起，这袁尤弥趁着近水楼台，伸手便将月亮揽入怀中，率领自家的私兵和禁军里应外合，将皇宫团团围住。老皇帝却是刚从醉乡来、美人怀中醒，衣不蔽体，披头散发，只将龙袍胡乱披身，怀抱传国玉玺，醉醺醺迈开踉跄步履，爬上宫城的城楼，被袁尤弥亲自张弓搭箭，当胸射了个对穿。金灿灿的衣帛透出血色，老皇帝扑通一声掉下护城河。前朝大势已去，袁尤弥怀揣着传国玉玺，大摇大摆地就进宫登了基，国号阿萨，大兴土木，把原本的皇宫改叫作仙宫。  
因着传国玉玺在阿萨皇宫，而天下未定，余下八国常有贼人来探，袁尤弥日夜操心，衰老迅矣。可是家贼难防，他几个儿子为了皇位打得你死我活眼冒绿光，有其父必有其子，十年过去，各个皇子也都像当年袁尤弥盼着前朝老皇帝殡天一样，盼着他一夕驾崩，千里河山一继。

袁奥丁便是开国皇帝袁尤弥的四世孙，今年未及而立，只有祖上传下来的愈来愈小的爵位，分明心慕功名、却尚无建树，心一狠，干脆辞了官，留下两岁的儿子袁索尔，一路骋马扬鞭，直往边关去了。他埋名隐姓，在西京报名参了军，操练辛苦，他也挂念家人，隔三差五便寄信回家，万里迢迢送到自家府上。每每这个时候，袁索尔总是伏在母亲弗丽嘉的膝上，听她将来信念诵，再逐字逐句地解释给他听。袁索尔怎么说也是皇家的崽，却随母亲生得金发碧眼，容貌了得。原来数年前，先皇尚在，左右七十年来也从没有别人能将玉玺偷走了去，索性九国结盟，望苍穹之下，八国皆来朝。弗丽嘉是汉名，她本是邻国的公主，两国修好，便被送来和亲，一干皇子王孙中，不愿当太子的侧妃，偏偏和袁奥丁看对了眼，先帝面上无奈，私下却是正合他意，当即下旨赐婚，打发给袁奥丁了。袁奥丁对她宠爱甚佳，几年来不曾纳妾，只有几位通房充样。弗丽嘉也是争气，没几年生下个大胖小子，正是这袁索尔，彼时袁奥丁大喜过望，当即连通房都撵到别处做丫鬟去，捉着自己那弗丽嘉的陪嫁礼金枪冈格尼尔对天起誓，说夫妻生同衾死同穴，只做对眷侣鸳鸯，若有违此誓，当天打雷劈。

塞北，比弗城。  
朔风猎猎，阴云遮天，这日里天气着实不好，已是十月见底，茫茫瀚漠早就飞雪连连，四野望去炊烟人影寥寥。约顿的兵马就在百里开外，肉眼便可见约顿蓝甲，锵锵然浩大声势，就这么直冲来劈开莽川上皑皑雪色。若非要算起来，袁奥丁被编在了护国大将军狄尔麾下，早前大军未至，袁奥丁凭着一身蛮力升作千夫长，此刻正在城楼上看着投石机。每一根麻绳都被绷紧，投石机上都装好了第一块火石，袁奥丁在城墙上巡逻，一边还分出心神来仔细盯着约顿愈来愈近的蓝盈盈一片。  
约顿是阿萨北边的邻国，都城在雪原和冻土的最北边，靠着海，北边捕鱼、南边挖矿，建国的时间和阿萨差不多。约顿人一个个生得高大，明明大把大把的金条往外采，自己却还上谈不上富饶，惨是真的惨，但剽也是真的剽。靠近阿萨的地方分明就是匪窝，一山一大王，还谁也不服谁。也不知怎么的，这回那约顿的国王洛劳非还偏偏就将横匪们诓来了，把他们一山山打散了充在军里，这厢才凑够了十万人出征。  
是时夜幕低垂，且不说疏星淡影，却是连月都不能见。袁奥丁往前看火光点点，离此处也就莫约三十里地，往后看晦暗无光，原是这比弗城中人听闻两国交战在即，纷纷卷起铺盖收拾行李，南下而窜逃，只有少数人家，从窗里望去，零零星星点着一支烛，也不知什么原因没走。袁奥丁扶着额头叹一口气，忽而就想起弗丽嘉来，自己这第一场实战委实来得有些快，说心里不慌到底是假的。他眯着眼睛，在一片蓝色中却找到了金色的帐篷，再一瞧，这座帐篷上头的军旗写了个斗大的“洛”，一时心下冷笑，心道那约顿的皇帝怎么蠢成这样，御驾亲征还竖着讲究极大的排场，快死的人了，还求个什么。  
狄尔是准备夜袭的。子时一到，袁奥丁从城墙上下来，手里掂弄着狄将军给的令牌，点了五百人，背上背着冈格尼尔，一踢马肚就直冲那约顿军营。奥丁骑着马，听着金色的萨字旗被夜风扯得直响，隔好远就嗅见酒气熏了天，就连守在大营门口、在戍楼上瞭望的士兵都躺在地上，横七竖八鼾声不绝。好时机！袁奥丁把冈格尼尔舞得呼呼作响，一手引缰飞踏过辕门，顺手就将咂着口水翻身的士兵捅成一串，身后的小卒亦是如此，一时之间只听得肢体破碎血肉分离的声音，连哀嚎都不曾有。袁奥丁力在马上挺直了背脊，方勾起嘴角，离金色的帐门只有数丈的距离，却听得弓弦声当空呼啸而来！袁奥丁一下子冷静下来，回头望见一赤膊大汉手持一轮巨弓，怒目而视、骑马追来，身后还跟着黑压压一片，不知多少人马。袁奥丁暗道一声不妙，难怪这营中都是些酒鬼熟肉，原来是早就设了埋伏等他入瓮，大惊之余，当即调转方向，望侧面去了。杀声四起，也不知自己人马折去多少，那大汉赶上来，却不在使弓，筋肉虬结的手臂上缠绕着一截铁锁链，上头缀着一个四爪钩，钩尖上黑簇簇泛着光，淬没淬毒都难说。那铁钩被甩来了，袁奥丁伸臂横枪去挡，被震得虎口发麻，不曾想，侧方的犄角旮旯里斜斜射出一根箭，不偏不倚，正中眼窝。反应不及，袁奥丁脑子发懵，眼前起了暗红色的雾，循声望去，看见金色的帐子顶的圆木上立着一个人，比紧追他的汉子消瘦许多，头戴金冠，身着皮袄，手里正是那汉子方才使的长弓，背后背着箭袋，又捻起一根箭，朝他阴恻恻咧嘴一笑正欲松手——正是传说中那个约顿国王洛劳非，袁奥丁心里哀叹一声他原来这般狡猾，驱马转到汉子身后，却是奋力振臂，将那汉子掀下马去，然后才觉得疼痛钻心，自己也跌下马来。

等他再醒来的时候已不知什么时候，外头遥遥仍旧能听见喊杀，头上缠了布条，应是眼睛保不住了。袁奥丁摸摸眼睛，叹了口气，安慰自己军功之前怎能毫发无损，一面站起来，觉得除了独眼眼睛视物不清不太习惯，身子骨竟是结实一如往常。冈格尼尔正斜放在他榻边，他反手提了，就溜出门去，抓住个正在做饭的小卒询问。原来那天，他手下一姓海的小兵将他扛了回来，十天已过，他混沌醒睡这些时日，狄尔将军和约顿国王打得是难舍难分，终于在前日里重创洛劳非，在他肚子上剖开个尺余长的伤口，听阵前的人说，内脏和血都哗啦啦往外涌，因着这个，硬生生将约顿的兵营逼回一百五十里地。袁奥丁立刻翻身上马，抖擞精神就出城找狄将军去。狄尔知他底细，也就由着他私仇公报，将部署一一叮嘱了，便任他率兵领命而去。  
洛劳非躺在木榻的兽皮上，面色蜡黄，肚子上乱七八糟缝了细细密密的针脚，才勉强把伤口合上。他的榻前跪着个年轻妇人，怀里抱着个年幼孩童，也就两三岁的模样，洛劳非从枕边摸出个冰蓝色的玛瑙吊坠塞在了妇人手中，面露疲惫之色，让下人领着他二人走了。他叹气却牵动了伤口，无奈只得作罢，只手扶住额头，心里却想着约顿的冰宫。何必想不开，偏要带着军队来亲征，征什么征，若是知道自己会伤成这样，哪怕冰宫塌了都绝不会离开国都一步。  
帐子外头的雪下得更大了。十一月中，就是黄河都结了冰，大队的人马过河都不会掉下去，何况比弗城外那小小的护城河？他正想着，忽有探子掀帘而入，带进来一室冷气。洛劳非一哆嗦，还没开口训斥，就听得探子说阿萨有追兵来了，离大营只有二十里。“撤、撤，给我撤——”洛劳非喊完便又咳了血，晃晃悠悠下榻唤马车来备候。  
那追兵正是袁奥丁领来的人。  
此次未受阻挠，袁奥丁耍了个枪花，回头对着那个姓海的百夫长施下号令，自己喊声擒贼先擒王，纵马飞奔，直跃入军营，正巧看见一辆马车正往金帐去。他灵机一动，将车夫一枪挑昏了过去，扒下他的衣服套上，自己赶车往金帐里冲。洛劳非在帐里坐立难安，等得心焦，外头的士兵奔来忙去搬着东西，脚步声就好似踩在他心上。车轱辘声停下了，洛劳非也不管顾帐中物什了，掀开帐子就往马车里钻。袁奥丁一抖马鞭，载着洛劳非就往比弗城的方向去了，待出了营，一面挑了三五士兵跟着，又一面拿捆马的绳子将这蒙在鼓中的约顿皇帝捆了个结实。


	2. 约顿王伤途异乡死 彩虹镇奥丁收义子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景交代完了！下一章他们要开始谈恋爱了！以及基基的名字也是下一章改回去！

第二回 约顿王伤途异乡死 彩虹镇奥丁收义子

 

且说那洛劳非被昏昏沉沉载到阿萨大营，本是兴高采烈、自觉捡回一命虎口逃生，刚欲开口，却不想周遭左右，尽是敌国士兵，手持长枪短剑，将他围了个水泄不通，眼瞥见袁奥丁从车架上下来，衣装悉整，将那抢来的蓝色麻布褂子脱了，确是方才的车夫打扮。见洛劳非上下将他打量，袁奥丁指指自己那一只瞎了的眼睛，又比了个射箭的姿势，最后咧嘴一笑，配着脸上未得痊愈的伤口，愣生生笑出几分狰狞。洛劳非急火攻心，一口气没上来，哇得吐出血来，染得襟前一片惨红。  
那头准备撤军的约顿臣子只当作洛劳非已经先行一步，纷纷起帐，这才在洛劳非的帐子里发现了昏在一边的车夫，问吧，车夫支支吾吾也说不出所以然，只道是有人抢了车劫了王，不知往何处去了。将军臣下面面相觑，各自心里都盘算洛家的皇子们最后到底谁能坐上皇位，而那边被拉来充壮丁山贼土匪，不知何时得了消息，将身边物什统统揣进怀里，连洛劳非床头的金茶壶也不放过，十万大军减去他们，再除却伤病死，只剩下一半不到。  
约顿就这么撤军了。狄尔当然大喜过望，直言说回朝要在皇上面前把袁奥丁美言几句，这仗胜得虽迟，袁奥丁立的功着实不可小觑。粮草所剩无多，战乱已平，又是年关将至，狄尔便准备回京，若是天气好、路上无有风雪阻碍，许是还能回京过年。袁奥丁首功一件，自然欢喜，班师前夜，他自己和守夜的小兵调了职，坐在帐门口望了一夜天。天已晴了半日，飘飘扬扬的大雪也止住，遥遥还可见天上星辰无数点，横成一条河，直直流到天边去。他来塞北已有一年，去年的雪却没有今年的大，去年他尚不在比弗城，新年夜收到了家书还是弗丽嘉一个月前的笔迹，他在雪地里趁着星光把信读了好几遍，最终揣进怀里藏在胸前。弗丽嘉将京中要事略说一二，又记下些里短家长，随信还附来一张索尔到画像，两岁多的孩儿蹲在院里池边，池里还跃上鲤鱼来，看得袁奥丁高兴得很，第二天操练都比平日勇猛。

齐膝深的雪其实在阿萨不常见，倒是俘虏来的约顿人见怪不怪，狄尔带携着阿萨的军队往回走，总是天已放晴，出发不久，也仍是在山中被困了好几日。  
洛劳非站在木质的囚车里，锦衣华服倒是没给他除去，但金冠犀带之类的玩意早已被阿萨的士兵拿了个干净，他未上大枷，几日来也无心仪容，髻发乱散，襟前领上还有干涸的血痕，深陷的眼窝透出憔悴。不可否认，即使是约顿的国王，此番被生生捉来，又有伤痛在身，定是不能好过的——纵雪地冰天，他腹部的伤口却不等他，伤口开始化脓，每日都流出腥臭的水来沾在他衣服上。  
再有一日的脚程便能到下一个城镇，而这个镇子一到，很快就算离开了塞北回到了中原。袁奥丁拄着金枪在两侧高崖的雪色上看，不远处便是那镇子，眼下天光昏沉，夜晚将近，星星点点的火色在寒风中显出一二分遥远的温暖。月上中天，却携星斗廖无，浅蓝色的星辰从极北拖过漫长的火光，明明灭灭地最终消隐在山崖之上、在袁奥丁看不见的地方。  
“禀将军，约顿王不抵伤病、殁了——”袁奥丁听见之时却已是次日清早，他已到了狄尔跟前，这才忽得想起昨夜坠下来的那一颗星。狄尔冷静老到，急忙差人修书，快马先行，自己领着众人只能往彩虹镇去了。  
从比弗城到彩虹镇路途不远不近，只是途径已然结冰的河谷溪流和一线天，来去都不容易。那一线天虽然极高，谷中光线晦暗不已，却是个避风的好地方，昨日狄尔的军队就驻在那里。彩虹镇与比弗城不同，因着路难行，就算很少有外族能进到这里来，就算是这回，约顿夷子悍勇，也早在数月前被狄尔领兵来的时候驱回。

公务之闲，这一日午时已过袁奥丁才终于得空在彩虹镇中走动。比弗城大退敌军、生擒洛劳非的事情好像还没有传到彩虹镇，城中仍是一片萧条。流民百姓战战兢兢，城墙根上、篷芦下头，衣不蔽体的难民哀号骂声不止、又兼臭气熏天。袁奥丁一眼便望见角落里坐了个半大孩童，也就三两岁的光景，小脸脏兮兮，模样倒是周正顺眼，他不像其他孩童那般哭闹，只是安静瑟缩着，一双绿眼睛环顾周遭，正撞进袁奥丁眼里。袁奥丁去隔壁的铺子上买来些米面馒头，当即就分给了这个棚子下人，递给小孩儿的时候，小孩儿旁边的妇人把吃食紧紧抓在手中连连道谢，袁奥丁就想起弗丽嘉和袁索尔来。他的手抚上胸口贴身的口袋，那里正是索尔光脚看鱼的画，不由一笑，张口就问他们从哪儿来。  
妇人将小孩儿抱在怀里，哭出眼泪来，自说小孩儿本是比弗城中人，自己则是他奶娘，前些日里约顿军来，那伙山大王将比弗城攻陷，强占美宅珠宝无数，自家也惨遭不幸，好不容易逃了出来，还未出城就望见自家方向大火冲天，不得已，只能沿路往南逃。雪深路险，前日里才进到城中，奈何钱粮用尽，自己和小孩儿只得吞雪充饥。奥丁悄悄抹掉眼泪，直说让妇人不用担心，当下就收了小孩儿当义子。  
这厢却问名姓，妇人面露忧色，言说小孩年幼，只有乳名唤作基，尚未取大名，袁奥丁一拍大腿，说那就叫袁基，他正在兴头上，反正是没瞧见小孩儿翻出来天大的白眼。  
待回了帐营，妇人把小孩儿仔细洗干净了带上了，奥丁左瞧右看，就觉得这孩子长得眼熟，又偏偏想不出来。话已问出口了，妇人忙笑道这是缘分，说明他们是定要在这里遇见的命数，奥丁听得顺耳，自然忘了想他具体像谁。小孩儿换了身干净衣服被他抱起来，小下巴搁在袁奥丁肩膀，开口：“爹。”  
“昨夜里孩儿瞧见一颗星星陨下来了。”袁基小小声说话，奥丁拍拍他的背脊当做安抚，也不知听进去了没。

自回朝已一月有余，袁奥丁军功在身，加官晋爵，至于袁基，自是说在彩虹镇收来的义子。袁基乖巧，袁索尔对他极是喜欢，成日里嚷嚷着要去袁基住的小院里。弗丽嘉笑容满面，也愿意袁索尔同幼弟交心。  
又二年，弗丽嘉诞下双生子，那日袁基和袁索尔站在弗丽嘉的小院门口，眼望着仆妇婆子往来进出，忽得就拉住了索尔的袖子。他抬起眼来直望向索尔，幽绿的眼睛荡漾着些疑惑和苦楚。“我已经不记得娘了。”索尔捏捏袁基软乎乎的手心，又拍了拍他的肩膀，仿佛是觉得仍不够，从怀里摸出一块化了点的糖塞进袁基手里：“你现在有我们，你是我弟弟。”袁基甜甜一笑。  
待到袁基七八岁，袁奥丁要把索尔送去国子监念书，索尔非要拉上袁基，袁基年纪虽小，好在聪明伶俐，把先生教的词句一一背下，还能提点索尔一二。索尔不好背书，常是让范家的小公子替他挡着先生盘问，自己跑到后山，钓鱼总是坐不住，便爬树捉鱼，头几回常是弄得一身腥土，后来学了乖，玩闹之前终于记得把衣裳脱下来放在一边。袁基端起胳膊悬腕提笔，在满纸的“经国之大业、不朽之盛事”旁写下浅显的谩骂，不痛不痒，大约也就是说索尔是个忙里偷闲的懒鬼罢了。他蹙起眉来，一边又蘸墨掭笔，将那些字句涂上。傍晚时分，和索尔同车而回，把课上夫子教的重点复说给索尔听，只是常常不待他说完，索尔就呼呼睡着。

袁基的奶娘活到袁基十二岁。那年秋天袁奥丁在校场上受了伤，虽说伤筋动骨一百天，卧床数月有余，到了春天的末尾，女人得了风寒，不放在心上，诊治不及，一病不起，最后常咳出血来，自己也心知命数无多，便邀着袁基来讲悄悄话。  
袁基坐在她床边，听着她断断续续的言语，却渐渐松开了和她握着的手。待到女人讲完，眼眶红了个彻底，原来这奶娘不是奶娘，却是他亲娘，本只是洛劳非座下侍女，一次宫宴后得了宠幸生下袁基来。那年出征，也不知怎么就将他母子二人带上了，在比弗城外，洛劳非差人送走的便是他娘两。袁基在房中孤坐一夜，收拾了软细行李，趁着天色微明，溜出府去。


	3. 洛堂主旧梦陷暗情  武林会魔教心思

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基基做梦啦！猜他梦到了什么？
> 
> 预警：双性，口，半公开场合

第三回 洛堂主旧梦陷暗情 武林会魔教异心思

 

雪。无尽的雪自天穹上抖落，把石头的灰色、布匹的蓝色和隐约可见的金色统统遮了个干净，他听见北风呼啸的声音。他看见祥云从东极涌来，缠绕着金光把雪色照得透亮，有清唳穿过风声飞来，玄鹤停留在屋顶，朝着屋子里面容模糊的女人张了张喙，吐落一个淡色的光球，飘飘悠悠落进女人的腹中。这女人怀胎已足月，马上就要临盆，方才的阵痛将她疼昏了去，那云和鹤正是她梦里的东西。他稍稍离开些距离，望见广袤的冰原上瑟缩的村落、望见城池建立在这一片荒土，他还来不及叹气，就听见屋里传来一声婴孩的啼哭，微弱的。“男孩女孩？”高瘦的男人酒气冲天，踉跄着接过了婴孩仔细审视，一旁的嬷嬷低头慌了神，嗫嚅着说这是个体有异象、不男不女的婴儿，男人立刻就加重了手上的力气，掐住婴儿的脖颈，婴孩挣扎起来，哭声嘹亮。  
洛基立刻就醒了，而此时他正躺在他自己的床榻上，睡梦中发带缠住了脖子，这才有了方才的梦。自从知晓了身世，他便不是第一次梦到这个了，可梦里的他却不是他。他望着绣花的帐顶出神，举起一只胳膊来端详着自己劲瘦的手腕，窗子外头的月光透进薄薄的纱帐，苍白的皮肤和月光落下的阴影皆落入他眼中，颇有几分销魂蚀骨的意味——他对自己的皮相从来视得甚高，于是他放下手来，舔了舔自己的枯苇似的手腕，不自觉眯上了眼。绿瞳中的水色挤尽，他面无表情。  
安神熏香静静地飘着。洛基又睡着了。侍女不敢将他叫醒，只是为他关上了窗子，洛基这次陷入的梦境是一片陆离光怪的色彩，所有的人影都模糊不清，就像是鸦片和酒所营造起来的极乐。洛基在梦里看到了索尔，看见他金色的发和蓝色的眼，看见他就在自己的跟前，而自己毫无原则地倚靠着假山湖石，任由他扯掉了深绿色的外衣、解开里衣亵玩他的躯体，看见自己同索尔在一片琰琬的天光下交媾，就这么当着所有人的面、又这么瞒着所有人的眼。

 

洛基不记得自己何时走过这样的一条路，至少不是袁府或者国子监的后山，索尔握着他的腕子，直将他引到那处假山，用手掌护住他的后脑把他压在假山上，探过来与他胡乱地亲吻，他的眼光越过了索尔宽厚的肩膀往远处看去，有夏虫吱吱哇哇叫个不停，吵得他头昏脑胀——诚然，不止是头昏脑胀，那些压抑的情感沿着五脏六腑涌入心间、混着经脉蔓延到头顶和指尖，他困于索尔的怀抱索尔的桎梏，他无法清醒。他扶着索尔肩膀偏了偏脸，索尔的吻便落在他嘴角。潮湿的、温热的爱意裹挟住他，他不能自已地从喉中泄出的一两声轻喘都被索尔吞进肚腹。索尔的手心滚烫，紧贴着他的皮肤，那火一直烧到了心里，他回抱住索尔，将他的衣带解开、将他的衣裤扒下。他热爱索尔的躯体正如同索尔爱他，暮色把天边染得一片赤红，洛基腾出一只手来捧住索尔的脸庞，细细密密地吻遍他的脸孔，他所熟悉的、他所看不清的脸孔。他定了定神，向下抓握住索尔身下的物什，已不用洛基动手捻动，那玩意儿便胀硬起来，直直戳着洛基的小腹。洛基勾出了一个微小的笑容，眼中弥漫上温柔的水汽，他终于从索尔热切的亲吻中脱身，与索尔稍稍分开些距离，从索尔的下巴舔到喉结，往下在索尔的胸肌上划过一条蜿蜒的水痕，微咸的薄汗被洛基卷入口中，最终他将那团揉皱的外衣捡来垫在面前，然后跪了上去。他皱着眉看手中那粗硬滚热的玩意，犹豫只是一瞬，然后张开口含住了顶端。索尔倒抽一口气，一只手撑着假山那些百孔千疮的石头，一只手覆上洛基的头颅。洛基用唇舌侍奉他的哥哥，用温暖的口腔包裹住他，他感受到索尔的分身上的血管涌进更多的血液，在他的口中一涨一涨地跳动着，索尔的耳尖透红，手上却是压着洛基的后颈把自己更往里送。洛基的舌苔摩挲着索尔的柱身，伸长了脖颈吞下他，他的鼻尖抵进了索尔金色的耻毛，他嗅闻到他的气息。洛基吞得极深，面颊鼓起、嘴唇崩平，挤压着索尔、揉弄着他的卵蛋，他被索尔的热情熏昏了头脑，苍白的脸上显出诱人的生气来，于是他伸手摸向自己的下身，尚没有碰到，便被索尔拉了开来。索尔从他的口中抽离，半搂半抱地一转，就将洛基带进了假山侧旁的山洞。洛基躺在了自己的外衣上，翠黛的柔滑衣料被地上磨得起球，又沾了土屑，想必是不能穿了。他早已情动，竖起来的孽根贴着肚皮，他的双腿扭动着试图榨出身体深处的水分，从那个隐秘的穴口——  
我要化了，洛基想。他朦胧的眼尚且不适应洞中的昏暗，而外边亦只有晚霞映出余晖透过石头上疏松的空洞照进一片斑驳，他湿润的穴道正在为索尔敞开，可是他的哥哥只是蘸着他雌穴流出来的水试图替他润滑另一个入口。那些柔软的褶皱变得红肿、变得好看起来，它们互相磨挤着吐出浑浊的水液，洛基眯着眼看向索尔。索尔忽而笑了，不复他平素以来的温良谦逊，他将两人的下身握在一手搓捻，他揉着洛基潮热的雌穴，一层层拨捻那些薄软的肉片，还分出手指来托起摇晃他的卵囊，索尔在他面上揩抹上那些温热的湿润，凑到他耳边向他喃喃地低语：“弟弟，你为什么要哭泣？”洛基把嘴唇咬得嫣红，他别过脸去默不作声，模糊的视野中入目的仍是索尔健壮的臂膀。洛基张口咬住索尔的小臂，索尔则借着湿滑的水液造访他的后穴，他缓缓地进入，干涩紧致的甬道被他分开、被他侵入和占有，他旋转着探索洛基的每一寸，他垂下头盯着自己怒胀的下体，湛蓝色的眼瞳中笑意和欲念交替：“让我来说罢，弟弟。你羞于将你的渴望诉诸于口，甚至连身体上的表现都不愿展现给我，你以为你从不说我就永远不会发现、你以你的异相为耻吗——不，我不允许你轻贱你自己。”洛基松开了口但是眼泪簌簌，他将双腿张得更开，环住索尔的腰身无声地催促，他抱揽住索尔的肩背扬起脖颈来与他亲吻。索尔饱满的顶端正嵌入他的入口，他竭力地喘息，挺起腰腹放松自己，他的前端渗出晶亮的液体，随着他的吐息被涂抹在他的肚腹。他急切地渴望着、他被贯穿身体的痒痛折磨着、被索尔支配着，他向索尔发出邀请，他被索尔那根健硕的、粗壮的玩意儿撑开、胀满，他的一两声呜咽被索尔准确地吞吃。索尔摇晃着腰腹，他将洛基抱起、让他瘦削的背脊抵上石壁，他用他筋肉虬结的臂膀托起洛基而又放下，他仰仗着蛮力在洛基里面横冲直撞。洛基的神智随肉体起伏，他的后穴吃满，索尔炽热的欲望一下下熨烫过去，他从尾椎到脚尖都颤抖，五官百感消逝得只剩下这一时的倒凤颠鸾。他的孽根被夹在两人中间，洛基起落的同时也擦过索尔的皮肤，每一下都淌出点精水来，他的前穴淤泞一片，他的大腿开始酸软无力，已不能支持他用劲地环住索尔的腰。索尔欺身而前，双手抓揉洛基的臀瓣，确是将他牢牢治住了，洛基被提在半空，心下定了定，却仍是舍不得闭上眼。漫长的快意将他冲垮，他断断续续地尖叫，但同时他听见些别的动静，他的头脑发昏、他的耳中轰鸣，索尔神色一凛捂住了他的口唇，拨开他额前汗湿的发。  
外面有人、由远及近。索尔放缓了出入的速度，固执地刺在穴心周围抖动，洛基勾着索尔脖颈的双臂骤然垂下，直塌下腰身来，与索尔黏作一处，他的后穴开始收缩绞紧，就像他本人与索尔越靠越近。惶恐一时在他的心上占的地方太大，他的下半身知觉廖无——他不清楚他的下体已经吐出全部的精水、他也不知道自己难以忍受的感觉该名唤作什么；他挣扎起来。外面的仆人侍卫提着灯笼走过，无疑是听见了方才他难抑的叫喊，他拽紧索尔披散的长发，颤抖着向他的哥哥求助：“赶他走……哥哥，救我，救救我。”那人走过去了，索尔安抚他、告诉他这里地处偏僻，不会有人再来，洛基一口气松下来，紧绷的小腹中的酸胀麻痒几乎将将他杀死，他挺起臀来往下坐、将自己锲死在索尔身上。他的前穴不住地淌水，在索尔的腹前留下一片潮热。他的眼前又闪现那些斑斓的色彩，他几乎脱离肉体——他的身上淋漓，他像个漏空的壳与索尔依偎，他的翠绿的衣衫湿透，被索尔扯来擦干他们的身体后扔在一边。

 

其实他离家十五年也并非从没回去过，只是不曾入屋拜见主母弗丽嘉也不曾被袁奥丁知晓，他确是见过索尔的——他的哥哥长出了一身夸张的腱子肉，那日刚从校场回来，赤裸着上身从井里汲水。洛基彼时正隐着脚步和吐息藏在院里，当是呼吸一滞，他扯出一个笑脸，是啊，他的哥哥可真好看。再后来索尔也离了家，听说是拜入了什么正派名门，底子好，学得快，早就成了门派大弟子。  
洛基睁开眼睛时有一瞬的恍惚，把脸埋进了枕头。薄薄的被衾里是压抑不住的欲望翻腾，它们涌起来了、奔着他身下去。他悄声叹气，终是抚上了硬起的那一根，抚弄之余他施力挤压，偶有造访那湿润的女穴，他在低回的喘息中堵住顶端的小孔，用疼痛扼杀那将欲喷薄而出的罪证。等疼痛和欲念都平息，他终于翻身而起，披上绣袍时略微怔了一怔，他可没在梦里看清被索尔扯下来的到底是哪一件，左右他平日里穿得总是葱葱郁郁。  
穿过回廊和石桥，他到了马勒基斯跟前，双手捧上前一日里收来的核好的账目。马勒基斯盯着他瞧，忽然就笑了。马勒基斯是外族，同洛基一样，他的瓦特阿尔国早已亡败，他身怀绝世武功，这才到阿萨来，而后数年，一一挑下些门派高徒，自立了一教。本没来及取名，却是江湖中人谈之色变，称它为魔教，而马勒基斯也懒得想，乐得就叫做魔教罢了。十五年前，洛基从袁府逃出的时候，正赶上武林大会，洛基住的那家店正如书中，堂前厅里坐满了腰间带剑的江湖子弟，嘻嘻哈哈就谈论着还未开始的武林大会。什么正派名门来了多少人，哪家的小师妹有了心上人，丐帮又收了多少弟子之类，他们押宝，赌今年的天下第一该是谁。洛基埋首在眼前的一碗面，却仔细听了个明白，一门心思奔魔教去，赶巧马勒基斯看中了他，亲自教他秘籍大法，教他武功又差人教他读书，洛基天资聪颖，学成也不过短短数年，日日跟随马勒基斯左右，到现在，三十不到的年纪，竟已经提上了堂主之职。洛基一挑眉掸袖，低头瞧自己的衣衫有无不妥，马勒基斯摇了摇头，手中的折扇刷的一声打开，含蓄地扇了扇，掩了笑意正色道：“下个月的武林大会，我也准备去。”  
洛基一惊，心道这马勒基斯不问江湖诸事已久，平日里也就干些刺客和买卖消息的勾当，怎的突然就要去争夺名利了？话问出了口，马勒基斯但笑不语，权当做没听见，只继续叮嘱：“你也给我去。最后一场你上。”“你呢？”“——看你跟他们打。”洛基一时语塞，径自离开了。


End file.
